Unbroken
by dragonsong2795
Summary: The Elder twin sister to the supposed Boy-Who-Live receives a letter from her crush asking her to meet. What secrets has her crush been hiding? Where will her future go from here? Fem!Harry/Hermione First Lemon. ONE-SHOT


_This is my first One-Shot and Lemon, please tell me how I did, if I get enough reviews I might make this into a full story. Enjoy._

**_Edit: Due to the general bent of the reviews I am receiving I would like to clarify something, this is a test run for my writing lemons in my real stories, I know the Plot is Shit because it was made up in thirty minutes to give me a reason to write and publish a lemon to test my abilities. If you would like me to expand the plot into a real story, ask. Any review about how crap the plot is will be IGNORED._**

* * *

**Unbroken**

**One-Shot: Forgiveness**

Elizabeth Lily "Liz" Potter under a disillusionment charm watches as the girl she's secretly had a crush on since first year walks in the room, the girl in question had left a note for her earlier.

_Elizabeth, I realize that I have no right to ask this of your and that you have every right to ignore me, but please, would you meet me in the Room of Requirement on the Seventh floor at 7:00 PM Tonight. _

_I have much to say and many mistakes to fix, If you don't show I'll assume you don't want me in your life anymore and won't try again._

_I hope that we'll be able to…_

_(Scratched out lines)_

_Please come, I have nothing left here but you, and I don't want to lose you too after all of my mistakes. (Hastily scribbled at the bottom, with several tear marks)_

_H_

Elizabeth had been tempted to treat this as some kind of prank until she saw the tear stains, you don't cry like that when setting someone up, so she chose to show up, she'd been expect the person in question to walk proudly but with remorse in her walk, she did not expect to see Hermione Granger walk in with her hair not brushed and her uniform in disarray like she had just thrown it on and not bothered with it after that. But what broke her heart most was the look of absolute despair on her face when she notices the empty classroom, she turns to leave and Elizabeth shouts "Wait" while dropping the charm.

Hermione's head snaps up and her eyes focus on Elizabeth, The look of Hope and fear in those eyes makes Elizabeth cringe, what had happened to the know-it-all she had fallen in love with four years ago?

Hermione tries to walk to her but her knees buckle and she drops to the ground. Elizabeth quickly shoots forwards and grabs her. Elizabeth whispers in her ear "'Mione what has happened, please tell me"

Hermione starts to cry and sobs out "I'm sorry, I should never have listened to them, I'm so sorry"

Elizabeth frowns "For what"

Hermione gasps and says "In first year, I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my friend as you looked so, so alone, but as I was going to that damn Weasley, told me that if I try to befriend anyone but your brother I'll be expelled, and have my wand snapped. I'm sorry, I wanted to be your friend but they wouldn't let me, when I started helping your brother I could see the loneliness in your eyes and I wanted, so much to go to you but I was afraid" Hermione starts to cry hard and Elizabeth hugs her.

"It's okay 'Mione, it's okay. I'm not upset I know what my brother is like"

Hermione shakes her head "It wasn't your brother it was Dumbledore and the Weasleys, they wanted you to be an outcast while your brother becomes their tool for getting the Potter fortune. I think your father is in on it"

Liz sighs "I know, he's been dosing my mother with potions to make her forget about me, that's why she sits away from him now days, she's managed to break free from him, but you still haven't told me why you're being forgiveness"

Hermione sobs harder and cries out "They made me make up rumors that you were a Dark Witch and that you'd tried to hurt Alexander, they forced me to make you look like a m-monster"

Elizabeth was shocked, she'd finally heard the reason she'd been isolated from the rest of Gryffindor, why she always got those stares of distrust, she starts to shake in anger till she hears Hermione sob hard and realizes that Hermione thinks she's angry at her. Liz knows that if she doesn't make Hermione suffer in some way she'll never come to terms with her actions and will just blame herself, she then smiles as she sees a way to at least fulfill a fantasy of hers that she's been dying to live out for four long years, it might make Hermione avoid her in future, but at least she'll have the memory.

"Hermione I'll forgive you" Hermione freezes up and before she can say anything Liz continues with "As long as you do one thing that I ask you, no matter how much it embarrasses you" Hermione immediately starts thinking of all the possible torments she might be forced to do… but the forgiveness that she came in search of is on offer so

"I'll do it"

**Lemon Warning**

Elizabeth unwraps her arms from around Hermione and Hermione turns to face her, Elizabeth with a small sultry smile on her face, reaches up under her skirt and pulls her panties down and steps out of them, she them casts a locking and silencing charm on the classroom. Hermione wonders what's going on until Elizabeth says "Your punishment will be this, You'll have to use that smart mouth and tongue of yours on my clit and cunt, you have to give me an orgasm do you think you can handle that?" Elizabeth lifts her skirt up and bares her shaved pussy for Hermione to see.

Hermione hesitates for a second before she starts, Elizabeth gasps as Hermione licks her womanhood without much hesitation, she feels Hermione push some of her fingers inside and she arcs back as the pleasure washes over her.

Hermione's technique is rough and unrefined but it's full of enthusiasm as Hermione works to gain the one girl who'd be her friend without any regrets, As she works she wonders why Elizabeth asked for this until it hits her, not once in four years did she ever hear of Elizabeth having a Boyfriend, and whenever Elizabeth looked at her with Alex and Ron she seemed to have a longing but also a fear in her eyes. Hermione had thought that it was due to her not having any friends but what if this whole time, Elizabeth had wanted her and she'd been blind. Elizabeth Potter was in love with her, Hermione redoubled her efforts and was happy to hear Elizabeth's moans of pleasure growing louder. Hermione was determined, she has a chance to gain the thing she's wanted most other than a friend, Someone who loves her for her, and she'd be damned if Stick-up-the-Ass Alex and that cock-sucker Ron will ruin it. Hermione gives on last burst of effort.

Elizabeth's mind was filled with pleasure, she was on the edge when for the second time in as many minutes Hermione doubles her speed and suddenly the dam breaks. Elizabeth screams in ecstasy as waves of pleasure wash over her body. As she comes down from her orgasmic high she wants to cry as she realizes that she may have ruined any chance of a friendship with Hermione.

That is until Hermione moves away with her juices all over her face, as Elizabeth opens her mouth to apologize, Hermione grabs her shoulders and pulls her into a deep kiss, Liz feels Hermione's tongue enter her mouth and can taste herself on 'Mione's tongue. Hermione then pulls back and whispers "I've been blind, if I'd gone with my feelings I could have had a friend and lover all these years"

**Lemon End**

As both girls stand there wondering where to go from her the door explodes inwards and Elizabeth's brother and Ron walk in and shout "Where are you Granger, I've got a job for you" When Alex sees his sits sitting on a desk with her legs wide open not wearing any panties and Hermione obviously having just kissed her he shouts "I always knew you were a Freak Granger I just didn't know my sister was one too, I'll teach you for running awa-"

"No _Brother_ the only thing you'll be doing is visiting the infirmary like the pathetic weakling you are, your supposedly the all high and might Boy-Who-Lived but you can't even say Voldemort's name" Both boys flinch at this, Lily and James Potter arrive just in time to see their Eldest twin pull out her wand and silently blast her brother and Ron Weasley into the wall with such force that the stone and several bones crack. Elizabeth then calmly pulls up her panties, wipes Hermione's face and walks out the door, just as she's leaving Elizabeth stops and snaps both Alex and Ron's wands before delivering spinning kicks to their nuts.

And then Hermione and Elizabeth calmly walk to their dorms, grab their stuff and disappear from Hogwarts entirely.

_Was it good? was it Bad? Do I suck a Lemons? please tell me_

_dragonsong2795_


End file.
